Lighten Up Death Boy
by TheKinkyBlindBandit
Summary: Nico is always grumpy so his boyfriend...helps...him cheer up. Foreplay with smut to come, kinda kinky tickling fic.
1. Chapter 1

Nico Di Angelo sighed and dumped his pack carelessly on the floor as he entered his cabin. It was dark and empty inside, he'd been on a quest for a long time and the place didn't welcome him back with cheery open arms.

A couple hours passed in quiet as he cleaned up and changed into sweatpants and a baggy hoodie that he stole from Will, the smell of the outdoors and antiseptic that clung to the fabric cheered up his gloomy spirits a little. Nico jerked his up as a knock on his door resounded through the empty cabin. He opened the door and was greeted by the sunny freckled face of Will Solace. The taller boy immediately through his arms around Nico in a bear hug almost toppling him off balance.

"Hey Solace, watch it, Ok? I just got back and I'm tired" he grumped.

"Whatever Death Boy, I know you like my hugs" Will said laughing, "are you gonna let me in or what?" Nico scowled but stepped aside to let his boyfriend in. Part of him wanted a quiet night alone but loneliness tugged a little at his insides and he knew what he really wanted was some company. The two sat on Nico's bed, each at one end sitting facing the other with their legs stretched out between them. They talked about Nico's quest and what Will had been up too while his boyfriend was away.

"Well I missed you Nico," Will said genuinely. Nico's stomach did a flip but what came out of his mouth was, "Gods Solace you're a sap, I was only gone for a few weeks, not really long enough to miss you". Will's freckled face split in a crooked grin.

"You know you missed me" and suddenly his face went from smirking to pretend anger. "And what's with not coming to see me first thing after getting back?'

"I wanted some alone time," Nico glanced away, not meeting Will's eyes.

"Grumpy brooding time more like, you really need to lighten up," the blue eyes sparking with mischief.

Suddenly Nico's world tilted and he was staring at the ceiling, pinned down to the bed, his arms crushed down by a heavy weight, a bushy blond head hovering over him.

"Ugh, wha- Solace get off!"

"Since you refuse to lighten up on your own Nico Di Angelo, I will be forced to help you". Nico started to protest when his eyes widened. He felt a warm hand slipping up underneath his hoodie. Will danced his long slim fingers over Nico's sides. The smaller boy let out a gasp then went rigid. He gritted his teeth reflexively biting back laughter that wanted to bubble up his throat.

"What...*huff* are you...*huff huff* do-" he cut off when he felt fingers exploring higher up his shirt toward his armpits. Will was having way too much fun.

"Yes, keep trying to talk and not laugh Death Boy, that will TOTALY work". Nico started to squirm under the weight of the son of Apollo. He hated being tickled, even as a child. And now, as a powerful son of Hades? Laughter didn't become him.

"This stolen hoodie is getting in the way," Will mused as he continued to wiggle his fingers on his writhing victims torso. Grabbing the bottom hem, he yanked the garment up, forcing Nico to raise his arms with it. Leaving his boyfriend's upraised arms tangled in the fabric, Will tied the hoodie to the headboard, it would be a while before his Death Boy could wriggle his way out the restrains. Realizing his predicament Nico cursed.

"Solace, I swear...don't make me hurt you, I'll raise some zombies, I'll, I'll..." Again he was cut off as Will lunged and started tickling him with earnest this time. Dancing his hands in the sensative hollows of his arms and along his ribs. Nico was sweating and grunting with the effort to keep his composure. He couldn't hold out much longer. His pride and embarrassment were being overwhelmed with the desire to thrash and buck and howl with laughter. He squeaked (oh gods a noise he never wanted to hear himself make ever again) as Will made for his untra sensative stomach.

Will noticed the reaction, he knew this might be the chink in the son of Hade's armor.

"Are you super ticklish on your stomach Nico...hmmmm?" Will leaned in and breathed warm breath over his belly button.

The ghosting of air over his flesh and the nearness of Will made Nico go a little crazy.

N-n-no, Ha, not at all..." gentle pokes by Will made his breath hitch, "that's..." More investigative prods, "HA my-ah LEAST ticklish HAHA spot!" Nico thrashed his head from side to side on the sheets knowing he wasn't too convincing.

A wolfish grin spread across the blond's face. "I. Don't. Think. I. Believe you Di Angelo. Better do a test for medical reasons," he drawled out slowly punctuating every word with a gentle tickle.

"You ahah can't use that hahaha excuse haha for everyTHING!" panted Nico feeling himself rapidly about to lose it. Will dispensed with the gentle teasing and went straight for the kill wiggling his fingers like mad over the small mound of Nico's pale belly. Right where his stomach started to slope down to the pubic area seemed to be the sweet spot. He thrummed over the spot again and again sending Nico over the edge into hysterical laughter.

"HAHAHANONONONHAHAHA" Nico was bucking like a wild animal now.

"How do we ask?" Will smirked cooly, not for a second relenting his tickling.

"Please PLEASE, HAHA OHGODS PLEASE AHAHAHA SOLACESTOP HAHA".

"Hmmmm I don't think I will". A mischievous smile and then more torture.

A couple minutes went by of constant tickling. No escape. No control. Just ticklish hell, sweet sweet torment. Nico was howling now, not caring if anyone heard him, not caring if he looked a fool, he just laughed, gulping for air. He was feeling a tightness in his pants on top of all his other sensations but he was too busy thrashing like a maniac to care.

"HAHAPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE WIIIILL I'M BEGGING YOU HAHAHA STOP PLEASEHASTOOOOP!"

Will slowed his dancing digits, "Weeeeell, since you begged so nicely, I think I've gathered enough data for one day. At least I've gotten the great Nico Di Angelo to laugh. That's an accomplishment".

He stared at Nico who's chest was rising and falling rapidly. He was liking the view. Nico, his gloomy, uptight Nico, looking so disheveled and undone was kinda turning him on.

Nico felt a wave of heat not just caused by his recent exertions. He was half naked, his arms tied above his head, helpless with a very attractive son of Apollo staring at him. He turned his head to the side, hoping his already red face wasn't turning positively crimson with a blush. The vulnerability of his position made his stomach flip. He could feel himself getting a hard on. Good gods now was not the time. He jumped a little in surprise as Will leaned down and rested his head on Nico's heaving chest. They lay there quietly for a few seconds.

The silence was broken by the rustle of fabric as Nico released himself with intentional slowness. He lowered his arms around Will in a weird cuddle hug that made him a little uncomfortable. Will looked up with sparkling blue eyes and a gentle smile, he scooted up a bit more and kissed Nico's neck.

"I think I'm falling for you Death Boy", he said softly still resting his on the pale chest.

Slowly, hesitatingly, Nico raised his hand to touch Will's golden curls. Soon he was stroking them, amazed at their softness.

"I assume that's why we're dating you idiot" Nico trying to sounds exasperated but failing.

They lay there snuggling. Nico usually hated physical touch, but with Will it was different. The tan hands on his flesh scared the hell outta him sometimes, but also made him want more. He never imagines wanting a physical relationship with anyone but with this infuriating, annoying, beautiful boy nestled in his neck, he was starting to consider it.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

*Not **as smutty as I intended originally, still M rated but don't worry, I will write straight up butt sex soon. I've realized it's just not as fun to write "first time" intercourse so...I'm not going to. :P***

"Uh...Will?" Nico half whispered after some time had passed.

"Hmmmm?" Will mumbled happily.

"I, uh, need to get up now."

"Noooo let's stay like this just a little longer," the slight whine in Will's voice was kinda cute.

"Get up ya big baby, I have to pee".

Will grumbling unitelligablly and rolled off him onto the mattress. Nico got up, thanking the gods above for his loose sweatpants that helped to hide his umm, growing problem. Walking quickly to the cabin bathroom, he closed the door and braced his back against it, sliding slowly down to the chill tile floor. Why did his body have to betray him like this? He slipped his sweats off and palmed himself through his briefs. He thought of himself, his arms tied above his head, Will not just tickling but doing other things to him. He could almost feel his boyfriend's tongue as it traveled from his neck, swirling down his sensative torso, to his groin. The imagined feeling of helplessness sent a shiver down his spine and his cock twitched. Quickly he stripped himself of his briefs and started to slowly stroking his dick, letting his head fill with dirty images and sensations. Will's soft lips, his toned arms, his soft doctor's hands exploring his...

"Nicoooo..."

A knock on the door made Nico yelp and almost jump out of his skin.

"Uh, ah, _what_?!" He spat that last part despite his efforts to keep his voice neutral.

"Whatcha doin? You're taking forever," God's Will's voice sounded positively impish.

"I'm making origami, what the Hade's do you think I'm doing you idiot?" Came the angry retort.

"I think you're jerking off," said the blond, his voice muffled slightly through the door.

" _WHAT_?"

"You asked what I thought you were doing, and I think you're jerking off Nico."

Before the flustered son of Hade's could think of a reasonable reply he felt pressure against his back as the door tried to open. Frantically he braced his hands on the floor and threw his weight back.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Will grunted, huffing from his exertion, "it's completly natural!" Nico hurmphed in inarticulate disagreement, but gradually felt his panick draining away. Will managed to wedge the door open enough for him to stick his head in and peek around to look down at Nico who was hastily covering up.

"Hmmm, looks like you got a problem there Ghost Prince," Will said with a grin eyeing his boyfriend's crotch. Nico's face was ablaze with the heat of his embarressment.

"N-not my fault, it was your damn..."

"Ah, I see, since it's apparently MY fault you're horny," the son of Apolla rolled his eyes, "Can I help fix the problem?"

His moth feeling suddenly dry, Nico muttered and mumbled unintelligibly for a few seconds and half heartedly tried to push the door shut again. Will's blue eyes turned suddenly serious.

"Hey, if you're not ready, I'll leave you alone. We've been dating for a while now and we're not little kids anymore, I play around but if you really don't want it I'll back off."

Nico stared up at the sunny face of the boy who made his stomach do summersaults. He wanted to be closer to Will, he wanted to do more than kiss. But he also loved control, and being near Will made him feel like he was losing it. It was scary, but, he thought, it was a good scary. He lowered his gaze and scooted away from the door, letting it swing open.

Taking that as a good sign, Will stepped inside the bathroom and crouched next to Nico.

"Is that an 'Ok'?' He asked.

"Y-yes" The raven replied, "Will, you're great, I want to go further with you, but I'm just..." He floundered for a few moments trying to peg the right word.

"Nervous?" Will queried. Nico nodded, blushed, and glanced away.

"I think you need to lighten up," Will leaned close to Nico's ear whispering words that harkened back to their previous "discussion". Will reached out and cupped his face and drew him in for a kiss, sweet and gentle. Nico leaned in, pushing himself into the kiss. In a bit, things became more aggressive, Will tangling his hands in Nico's dark hair. The ghost prince could feel himself relaxing. Melting more. This was his Will, who smelled of fresh air and cleaner. The dork who couldn't sing to save his life, quick to laugh, the warm wash of sun that swept his shadows away. He was lost in these thoughts and he didn't flinch when he felt a warm hand trailing up his thigh. Feeling adventurous, Nico withdrew a bit from the kiss and leaned over to Will's neck and kissed there instead.

The cutest little noise escaped the blond's lips. Encourages Nico moved over Will's neck, kissing until he found a spot right under his ear, where neck and jaw met that made his boyfriend gasp and tilt his head back. The son of Hade's caught the hint and continued to lick and even gently nip there.

"Ok, so I see you're a fast learner" Will chuckled softly and pushed Nico back, with hands to his shoulders, "but this is about your problem, keep it up and I'll have one of my own thank you very much".

Will wanted this to be about Nico, it was a huge milestone that his little death boy with trust issues was finally coming around to understand that intimacy was a good healthy thing. He was a troubled Demi-God his Nico, being the song of Hade's and all, losing his sister, and then on top of that struggling with his sexuality. Nico could be so brave facing a hoard of monsters, but little things like maintaining eye contact and physical touch, seemed to scare him out of his wits. Finally all Will's wooing was breaking through that shell as hard as bone and now the real fun could begin.

Will tugged Nico's shirt over his head, gently tickling his stomach playfully as he did so. Nico squealed. "Sorry, couldn't help it, I promise it won't do it again, it's just you're so adorable." Ignoring the death glare he received, Will started to kiss Nico's shoulder, working his way down, nipping at Nico's collarbones, swirling his tongue over the pink nubs of his nipples, and down the sensative stomach.

Nico was horrified at the noises Will was coaxing from him. He couldn't suppress the small moans and gasped that escaped his throat as pleasure washed over him. Warm and tingling and vivid. Heat, wetness, yes, melting was definitly the right word for what he was feeling. Gods, is this what sex felt like?

Oh, he'd seen nothing yet. The moment he felt hot breath on his cock his whole body flared to a new level of readiness.

"W-w-WILL!" He squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his head back into the wall as something warm and wet flicked over the head of his throbbing member. Will slowly wrapped his hand around the base of Nico's shaft, rubbing up and down as his tongue lapped at the upper parts. It felt great, but Nico was quivering with need now, fingers scrabbling frantically through the blond curls desperate for more friction. Smiling Will kissed the tip of Nico's swollen dick.

"Aaahh!" Nico cried and panted as his member was engulfed by wet heat. And then suction, sweet suction. He'd masturbated before, but nothing compared to this pleasure, it was like currents of electricity streaming through his body. He tried not to thrash or buck but he couldn't help clutching at whatever he could reach. He put his hand to his mouth, muffling his cries. Soon though he was oblivious, blind and deaf to his surrounding, being tossed in a sea of wanton desire. He was cresting the wave rapidly. Will worked at his dick, humming in the back of his throat, swirling his tongue, sucking like he was enjoying a lollipop.

Will looked up at Nico while continuing his work. He loved seeing Nico like this. He wanted to capture that image forever. His boyfriend in wreckless abandon, face flushed, eyes shut, thrashing his head about-positively coming undone at the seams. Haha coming he laughed to himself, it wouldn't be long before that happened.

"Ah ah ah, Willuh ah AH!"

Will kept bobbing up and down, he reached up and pinched a nipple.

"AH! UH! I-I'm-m gonna...Can't last, AH, can't take, you should Ahha get ha-off now,"

But Will only increased his speed. 'Come for me, my angel' he thought as he watched Nico give a great cry and arch his back.

Nico couldn't take it anymore. A scream racked from his lips, he just couldn't help it. He cried Will's name, his beautiful beautiful name. He felt an uncoiling in his stomach, his vision flashed white as he finally peaked the crest of that wave. His orgasm rocked him hard. He felt like he was soaring over the moon. He was vaguely aware of Will still attached to his cock. He was momentarily horrified that he had ejaculated into his mouth, but he saw Will's calm face smile up at him, a bit of white dripping down his chin. Common sense told his to be grossed out, but he could really only think happy thoughts as he came down from his high.

Post orgasm was so especially cute, Will thought as he gently kissed the sweaty forehead of his lover. He could say they were lovers now right? Well, maybe not quite yet, but soon, they were well on their way. Oh how the glistening eyes, wet parted lips, and dark damp hair made Will want to ravish him again, but he restrained himself. No doubt Nico wouldn't allow it and would probably insist on returning the favor to Will. He thought this would probably be it for today and he better not push his luck.

Nico dragged himself back from the warm glow to the chilly bathroom floor that was reality. He quickly pulled up his briefs.

"Umm," he said, reaching for Will's waist, "I can, uh, do the same for you, it's only fair."

"No way Sunshine, today was about you. Don't you worry about me".

"Well, that was amazing Will, you're amazing. We should uh.." At this Nico looked up intently on some invisible spot on the ceiling and swirled his hand non commitally, "do this again sometime."

A smile split Will's face just as the bell that sounded for dinner at camp was heard clanging from outside. Both boys shot up, Nico quickly throwing his clothes back on, Will hastily rinsing his mouth at the sink. They trudged off towards the dinner pavilion.  
Nico slipped his hand into his boyfirend's. Will was surprised at the initiation of contact, but squeezed it gratefully. Both of their minds where thinking of all new doors today's events had opened up for them. At dinner, everyone wondered why Will was grinning like a cat who'd caught a mouse, and why Nico blushed everytime the blond glanced his way.

* **that's** **all she wrote for now, next fic I plan to fast forward several months to a more experienced as a couple solangelo***


End file.
